


The Hot Supreme

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia's the hot Supreme that visits Hawthorne's. The young warlocks are crude about it & Michael has to admit that she draws his eye too.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“She’s so hot. I love staring at that ass and those titties.”

“Can she come more often? She makes everything around here... exciting.”

“More like she makes everything throbbing. It sucks being surrounded by cock all the time.”

“I have something she can suck on.”

Michael loudly shushed his students. “Enough! Don’t be crude!” The conversation these four teenage warlocks were having was a mere glimpse of how all the young warlocks talked about Cordelia when she visited Hawthorne’s. That wasn’t even counting how they acted around her.

They acted how anyone would expect... like horny teenage boys. Add to that the fact that they’re at an all-boys school and it made them that much worse. They gawked at Cordelia, some of them going as far as making obscene gestures behind her back. And the brave ones... they’d blurt out the nasty stuff they wanted to do to her directly to her... yeah, they always ended up getting their heads chewed off by Cordelia.

She didn’t visit the school often. Only once every 4 or 5 months, which meant she was only here a couple of times a year. She’d always stay 3 days, making sure she had time to check out everything and make sure the school was where it needed to be. She is their Supreme, so it is her job to take care of them.

One thing about being Supreme that all the boys took notice of was how amazing it made her to look at.

“I’d kill for some Supreme sex. She’s sexy as Hell.”

Michael had enough of their comments. “Stop talking about her like that! Don’t make me line you all out!” His threat did bring fear to their eyes. They all knew that even though he served as their instructor he is also the Antichrist. While he hadn’t done anything truly evil, that fact still made many of the young warlocks uneasy about getting on his bad side.

It was still quiet when Cordelia walked in. Michael could sense that she picked up on the weird atmosphere in the room. The boys were already staring at her. When she walked from the door in the back all the way to the front to where Michael was, all of their eyes followed her.

Michael knew she wasn’t oblivious to the gawking. She was face to face with him, standing with her back to the class. She whispered, “What’s wrong? Is it what I think it is?”

Michael’s eyes caught one of the boys making a nasty gesture, making a circle with his finger and thumb and sticking his other pointer finger through…

Michael rolled his eyes at the immature simulation of sex. His eyes looked back at Cordelia, “Yes.”

Cordelia turned around fast, causing the boy to jump and throw his hands down before he was caught. She eyed him, “Are you going to be alright,” she asked sarcastically?

“Maybe after he gets some of that pussy,” one of the other boys bluntly said.

Cordelia let her gaze go steely, “Why do you think you can talk to me that way?” Her voice was stern.

“You’re the hot fucking Supreme,” was his response.

Another boy said, “I want to fuck you until you’re so sore you can’t walk.”

Others chimed in:

“I’d make you beg me to stop.”

“Your ankles would be by my ears while I beat you raw.”

“I’d bend you over and have you screaming for more.”

“My cock would slide between those legs into that tight-”

Anger got the best of Michael. He was the one to cut the warlock off, “Shut your filthy mouths! Show your Supreme some respect!”

Cordelia’s expression was cold and her voice harsh as she replied, “As if any of you would last two minutes.”

No one said anything until Michael dismissed the class for a lunch break, “Go have lunch and figure out how to calm yourselves down. Neither of us will be so kind if you carry on after your return.” He was mad, but he let his voice get unnecessarily reptilian. It had the desired effect; they were all giving him wary looks. He knew when he used this voice it put them on edge. It was a perk of being the Antichrist.

They all slowly got up and made their way out of the room. Cordelia turned to him, “They’re all shitheads.” She said it seriously, but then followed it with a giggle. Michael knew she didn’t like the comments and looks they gave her, but at the same time she thought most teenagers were shitheads at some point.

He chuckled with her. He knew her thoughts because she was closest with him when she would do one of these visits. They would chat and much of her time was spent with him. They got into some flirting. They never kissed or did anything. Though last time they got dangerously close…

Cordelia was giving him a charming smile when she said, “My shitheadiness was when I put beads in my hair and smoked weed every day for months.”

Michael gave her a flirty smile of his own, “That’s hard to imagine. I bet those beads looked good.” He stepped closer to her. Cordelia laughed, “Yeah, not so much.”

He eased even closer, “I used to shoplift and steal cigarettes and wine from my grandma. I even stole her bong.” Cordelia laughed again and that’s when his hand held to the side of her face and he planted a kiss on her. It was fiery. All the tension and their previous fliting boiled over.

Michael ended up perched on the edge of his desk with Cordelia standing between his legs. Their lips and tongues turned each other on to the point of no return. His hands played with her breasts. He cupped, and squeezed, and pinched at where he knew her nipples would be.

Cordelia moaned into his mouth a few times before letting her hand trail down his abdomen to feel his hard dick. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down to see his dick desperately trying to burst out of his pants. She let out a gasp. Meeting his eyes, she whispered, “I can feel how big you are.”

He groaned as she grabbed him harder. He leaned forward, burying his mouth in her breasts. He kissed and bit at them. He scooted back farther on the desk and patted his right leg, “Get up here.” His hands went to her hips and turned her back to him. He helped her get settled on his leg. His right arm went around her, and his hand held firmly to her ribcage just below her left breast. Then, his left hand crawled up her dress and down her panties.

His fingers slid through the slickness…and then… two fingers pushed inside. Cordelia moaned. He started out slow, keeping his pace until Cordelia moaned out, “Faster.” He did just that, feeling her breathing get erratic. Feeling her ribcage expand and constrict with every sharp gasp for air. “Oh…just like that.”

Michael was really in his groove and ready to make her peak when… he heard talking and the warlocks started coming back in. He felt Cordelia’s whole body tense and they jerked away from each other. In a flash, Cordelia was back on her feet and a couple steps to his right. He held his arm over his lap to try to hide his raging boner.

Cordelia gave him a quick look of, _Oh shit_. They both knew they had been seen… caught in the act really. The young warlocks were all gawking at them. Michael and Cordelia waited for the shoe to drop.

“Way to go Langdon!”

Then, directed at Cordelia, “You look and sound hot when you’re about to orgasm.”

One warlock smirked as he said, “You can keep going.”

Another looked Cordelia up and down, “Can you spread your legs again?”

“Enough! Stop!” Cordelia said with enough command in her voice to where they were afraid not to listen. She lowered her voice, “Get back on task and get your minds out of the gutter. I’m going to go check on some of the others.” And with that she left the room.

\--

Later, after bedtime for all the warlocks, Michael made his way to the vacant room Cordelia was staying in. He knocked and she answered seconds later. There they stood, face to face again. Only this time Cordelia barely had anything on.

“I came to finish what I started.”

He saw Cordelia’s eyes fill with something dirty as she bit her lip and stepped out of the way so he could come into the room.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Sexy Times With The Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut from beginning to end

With an exchange of flirty looks, their mouths were on each other’s. Michael slipped his tongue in her mouth and when she started using her tongue too it became intoxicating for both of them. Michael pulled her back to the big lounge chair in her room. Their lips never parting.

He sat down and she straddled him. Cordelia softly moaned into his mouth. Michael’s fingers itched to take the flimsy, silk, tank top off of her. The kissing didn’t stop until Michael grabbed the bottom hem of it and eased it up her stomach.

Cordelia was the one that pulled back when his fingers left goosebumps on every inch of skin he touched. He wanted her out of her clothes, and she was going to let it happen because she wanted this too. She leaned back enough so he’d have a good view as he pulled the top up further and her breasts popped out.

Michael felt himself go hard at the sight of those perky, perfect breasts. Half a second later, and the top was gone, thrown to the floor without a care in the world. All Michael wanted was those breasts in his face.

His hands squeezed the sides of them as his mouth went to the right one. He sucked softly at the nipple, giving it a lick before going up to kiss at the top of her breast. Cordelia moaned out as his mouth went back down to close around her nipple again. He sucked and licked, getting it nice and hard before going to the other one.

He loved breasts and Cordelia’s were perfect. He pulled back and appreciated how nice and hard he had made her nipples. He let his fingers play with them and that’s when he felt Cordelia pulling his shirt up. He pulled away from her breasts, letting her take it off easily. Then, her lips met his again. She sucked on his bottom lip, her hand rubbing across his broad shoulder and don onto his chest.

Michael wanted her. His fingers wrapped in the waistband of her shorts and, what he could tell from feeling it, her lacy thong. He was ready to get her naked when he felt her hand rush down his body to grab his dick. He quickly broke the kiss with a groan.

Cordelia was pleased with how hard she’d already made him. Her hands started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She leaned in closer as her hand went inside to grab him. Skin to skin this time, no clothing blocking the contact. “I bet that’d feel pretty nice in my mouth.” Michael’s only response was a groan. He didn’t know what to say back to something so sexy.

Cordelia smirked as she eased his dick out. She looked down between their bodies to get a look and gasped. Oh, she was _very_ pleased with what she found there. “You’re so big.” She eased off of him and onto her knees in the floor. Michael watched in awe as she wrapped her lips around him and sank her mouth down onto him.

He groaned as she started giving him some amazing head. She kept a hand wrapped around him while burying his dick in her throat over and over again, licking up and down his shaft and swirling her tongue around his head.

Cordelia felt her body reacting to how heavy and hard he felt in her throat. She kept eye contact with him, seeing his heavy-lidded gaze that was a result of arousal and pleasure. Michael felt himself throb when she deepthroated him. “Can I cum on your face?” he asked in a rough, lusty voice.

Cordelia felt her lips try to tilt up into a smirk, “Mhmm,” she hummed around him. Michael leaned up and scooted closer to the edge of the chair. Cordelia could feel him pulsating in her mouth. She knew he was close, so she pulled her mouth off of him. Keeping his dick aimed at her face, she worked him with her hand. He groaned over and over until he came, shooting his load all over Cordelia’s pretty face.

Cordelia opened her eyes, after having shut them when she could tell he as about to blow, and looked into his sexy gaze. “You’re so hot,” Michael groaned out, loving the look of her freshly painted face. He stood and Cordelia scooted back to give him space. Michael pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and leaned down to wipe her face clean.

Cordelia smiled up at him when he was done. It was a sweet gesture. Her smile dropped as her arousal became apparent again when Michael dropped the handkerchief to the floor and pulled him pants and underwear down to his ankles. Cordelia grabbed his clothes and finished pulling them off for him as he held up one foot at a time.

She looked up at his naked body. He looked great. Michael bent down and picked her up out of the floor. He carried her to the bed and laid her down underneath himself. She asked, “Are you sure you can have sex after that?”

“Believe me, getting you off will make me hard again.”

His fingers grabbed the waistband of her shorts and thong. He crawled back on the bed as he pulled them off. Cordelia spread her legs for him. He settled between them and took a good look at her pussy. It was so tender and pink. He couldn’t wait to have some of it.

He crawled up the bed and kissed Cordelia as his fingers nestled her folds and started running through them. Cordelia moaned and Michael’s lips went to suck on her neck. Michael slipped two fingers inside her, groaning from how tight and wet she felt.

His fingers moved slowly at first before setting a faster pace. Cordelia moaned and Michael bit at her neck and shoulder. Cordelia moaned, “Oh…”

He fingered her a little longer and pulled them out to rub her clit. He moved his fingers to a spot that felt amazing, Cordelia moaned out, “Oh… there… there.” Michael looked down at the pleasurable look on her face.

Michael pulled his torso back and looked down at her pussy, “There?”

“ _Yes_!”

He rubbed it harder until her hips jerked. He gave her a mischievous smile and leaned his face down. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, making sure to get on the right spot.

“Fuck!” Cordelia moaned. Michael wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her open for his wandering tongue. “Yes! Ohhhhh! Oh my God!” Her hips writhed from the intense pleasure. First it was almost like she was involuntarily trying to lessen the contact, but Michael wouldn’t let her get away. She didn’t really want to either, so she started grinding on his face to get even more pleasure. “Oh my God! Uggh!”

He kept licking and licking, dragging moan after moan out. When he started sucking, it was over. Cordelia’s moans got rougher, more intense. Her thighs tried to close in around his face, but he held her open. “Yes! Keep going! Michael, I’m…. oh my God!”

Her back arched, her head tilted back into the mattress, and she slapped a palm over her mouth. She felt like she was seeing God as she came _hard_. She was tingling everywhere as pleasure rushed through her body. Her moans were loud but muffled, if she wouldn’t have been covering her mouth they would probably have come out as pure screams.

It was powerful and was lasting an unusually long amount of time. Cordelia felt her eyes roll as she dropped her hand and whimpered his name.

Finally, it ended, and she could breathe. Or so she thought…

Michael licked at her entrance and ran his tongue through her slit and flicked her clit again. Her whole lower body jerked. Cordelia squealed as she pushed his face away. Michael pulled away with a chuckle, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s too much.”

He smirked, “So, you don’t want to fuck?”

She leaned up on her elbows, “I didn’t say that.” She smirked.

They ended up with Michael sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet in the floor while Cordelia had her feet planted on the bed on either side of him, riding him. Michael’s hands stayed firmly on her lower back to steady her and aid in all the bouncing she was doing. He started rocking them back and forth to add even more intensity.

Shit, Michael had always been attracted to her, but he didn’t know the sex would be like this... this powerful... this intense... this pleasurable. 

Neither of them could be quiet. It was impossible to contain the sounds of true bliss. Cordelia’s hands dig into his hair harshly as she screamed, “OH, FUCK! OHHH... SHIT!” 

Michael felt her pussy squeezing around him with every tight contraction. Her face was so sexy as she came that Michael was surprised he didn’t cum right there. He rocked her more slowly to help her come back out of it this time. When she quietness down, he slowed to a standstill and she stopped bouncing on him while he was still fully inside. 

A gasp escaped her lips and Michael felt her contract around him in an aftershock. He was still rock hard, “I hate to ask because you’ll probably say no. Want to do anal?” 

He regretted asking instantly, especially when she didn’t answer. He looked down between them and thought about lifting her off him since he’d probably made her uncomfortable and calling it a night. 

“Yes.”

His eyes snapped up. “You really want to?” 

She repeated, “Yes.” 

“Sweet. If it hurts or you want to stop just say so.” She nodded and his hands gripped her hips. He lifted her off his dick. “Should I stick my finger in first?”

“No, just do it.”

They both looked down. Cordelia moved her hips to line him up correctly. His dick was soaked where it’d just been inside her and everything they’d done this far had felt so incredible, that she badly wanted this to happen. Which was surprising and strange to her because she’d never really been into anal. She wasn’t even afraid of the pain. She just wanted it to happen. 

Michael’s hands gripped her hips harder and he lowered her body onto him slowly. It was a tight fit and there had definitely been some pain for Cordelia, but it went in surprisingly easy. Michael slowly guided her body up and down on him again and again. He groaned out, “Fuck, that feels good.” When Cordelia whimpered from the pain, he stopped moving her and asked, “Are you alright?”

It wasn’t like it was terrible pain for her, but it was enough pain that it took away any chance of it feeling good. “We should try a different position,” she suggested.

Michael nodded and carefully helped her ease off of his dick. “What position do you want to try?”

She eased off him to sit beside him on the bed as she considered the question. “I’m going to lay on my side, and you can get behind me. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, anything sounds good at this point.”

They laid down like that and he eased inside her again. It took some getting used to… and then Cordelia found herself groaning with pleasure. Michael stilled, “Are you okay?”

“It’s starting to feel good.”

A lusty smile appeared on Michael’s face as he picked up where he left off. Groans and gasps filled the otherwise quiet room as he fucked her in the ass. He reached a hand around to play with her clit and he kept going until they both came _hard_.

He gently pulled out of her and she slowly turned over to face him. His arm went around her and her hand went to his jaw as they shared a kiss. Michael was still breathing hard when he gasped out, “Fuck, this whole night was been unbelievable. Are we…” he trailed off to catch his breath before starting again, “Are we going to have more times like this before you go back to Robichaux’s?”

She gave him a flirty smile, “Only if you want to. Probably not anal.” They both chuckled.

Michael replied, “That’s understandable.” He studied her face, “Fuck, you’re pretty.”

Cordelia giggled, “Maybe you can come visit me at Robichaux’s sometime.”

He leaned in and kissed her again, “I’d like that.”


End file.
